


Morning Coffee

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Anthropoid (2016)
Genre: Fluff, morning coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “You don’t have to keep apologising,” you said with an amused smile. “There’s no need.”





	Morning Coffee

The morning light creeped into the room, and Josef stirred. He rolled on his side, trying to avoid the light and make the night last just a little bit longer. The day, and the complications it would bring, was something he didn’t want to even contemplate when your warm body was pressed up against his. He exhaled softly, his warm breath visible in the cold room, and felt you shiver. He pulled the covers up, and pressed a kiss to your naked shoulder. When the sunlight continued its quest of getting him out of bed, he grumbled, and stretched out a hand to grab his discarded underwear from the floor of the bedroom. He stood, and put it on, letting the cold bite at his skin. 

When he turned to look at you, his breathing stopped. His training as a paratrooper had taught him many things, but not one of those was how to keep breathing when the most beautiful human in the world was lying in his bed. He took a few moments to admire your sleeping form before he went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. 

You were making breakfast when he went downstairs. He went to stand next to you by the counter, and gave you a kiss, which you returned. Out in the world, Josef made sure to keep a cold and hard exterior, and though that coldness and harshness was an inherent part of him, it always seemed as though he were softer when he was around you.

As he read the newspaper, he cursed, and you couldn’t help but smile at the way he wrinkled his nose and apologised. 

“Fuck,” he muttered again, reading another article. “Fucking assholes. Sorry. Stupid fucks. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to keep apologising,” you said with an amused smile. “There’s no need.”

He gave you a strange look, half frowning, half smiling. “I don’t want you to think I’m some sort of...” He trailed off and you raised an eyebrow in question. 

“You don’t want me to think you’re a soldier? That’s who you are, Josef. I don’t mind it, I never have.”

He smiled,small and tentative. “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”

“And I still married you,” you replied. 

“Yeah,” he said, his smile now growing. “You did.”


End file.
